


It Started With a Kiss

by bobasheebaby



Series: In Their Hearts [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut, driam - Freeform, virgin ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam and Drake are both feeling something more than friendship for the other, it couldn’t go any further, right? They don’t both feel the same way, or do they?





	It Started With a Kiss

Drake  
Drake wasn’t sure when it happened, when he started to see Liam in a different light, but here he was harboring feelings for his best friend. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t real, that it would never happen. Even if Liam felt the same way…who am I kidding? He’s a fucking prince he would never want a lowly commoner like me. He thought. So Drake just did everything he could to suppress his feelings, hoping if he didn’t acknowledge them that they would just go away.

*********

Liam  
Something changed with his friendship with Drake, he wasn’t sure when or even what. Liam did know that it didn’t feel the same. Even before Drake started to be busier and avoiding him things were different. He just needed to place why. Why did things feel so different? How could he get his best friend back? God I miss him. Miss his laugh….shit! I’m falling for my best friend, that’s whats different! He thought. Liam knew he needed to find a way to move past the feelings but wasn’t sure how.

*********

As the weeks passed, Drake and Liam both struggled with their newfound feelings for their best friend, neither wanting bring it up and lose their friend who became more like a brother to them.   
Liam spent more time fooling around with Olivia, but always found his mind wandering to what it would be like if Drake was there too. He would find thoughts of Drake’s lips against his more often. He would find himself wondering what it would feel like to have Drake under him. Liam knew he shouldn’t let his mind wander, it was just making things worse, harder for him to keep his feelings inside. His feelings were something he could never express, it would change everything and he couldn’t lose his best friend again.

Drake spent more and more time drinking whiskey, trying to make himself forget the feelings for his best friend, the man he never would have a chance with, the only man he’s ever want. Drake found himself wanting to leave again, go back to college. He wished Leo never came and got him, maybe then he wouldn’t have these confusing feelings. But Drake knew he could never really leave, not again, Liam needed him. He would do anything for his best friend even if it meant hiding how he really felt. That was the plan, staying and hiding his feelings but it became too much, he had to get away, just for a little while.

Drake and Liam were hanging out at their favorite bar drinking whiskey.  
“I think I’m going to get away for awhile.” Drake stated.  
Liam was hurt, stunned, his best friend was leaving him again.  
“You can’t go, I need you.” Liam replied, placing his hand on Drake’s.   
“Liam, I’ll be back, I just need to get out of my head.” Drake replied.   
Liam’s eyes searched Drake’s eyes, there had to be a way to keep him from leaving. It may have been the whiskey, it could have been the desperate need to keep his best friend leaving, Liam threw all caution to the wind. Liam leaned over and pressed his lips to Drake’s. Drake froze a moment before kissing back. It was slow and desperate, Liam ran his tongue along Drake’s lip asking for entrance, Drake broke the kiss and left the bar.

Liam was stunned. Drake was kissing him back, it felt so right, and then Drake broke the kiss and left. He thought since he was kissing back and didn’t pull away that Drake might feel the same way, but then he pulled away and left. He obviously doesn’t feel the same way! He wouldn’t have left if he did. But why did he kiss me back? He was drunk, there is no way he has the same feelings for me, he wouldn’t have left like that if he did. Fuck! I just ruined my friendship! Liam thought.

Drake’s mind was racing as he walked away from the bar, from Liam, from that kiss. He kissed me! He was drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing, it didn’t mean anything. Why did he have to kiss me?! I was having a hard enough time hiding my damn feelings, but that damn kiss! It felt so right, but he couldn’t have meant it. That’s why I have to walk away. I can’t let him ruin our friendship over a drunken mistake. I have to get away. Drake thought. Drake had to get get away, needed to get away for awhile, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t leave him.

*********

Days had passed since the kiss at the bar, Drake stayed at the palace but he did his best to avoid Liam until he finally had to know what the hell was with that kiss. Drake NEEDED to know what was with that damn kiss, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He had to know if it was just a drunken kiss.   
Drake stood outside of Liam’s room, and poised to knock when the door opened.  
“Drake!” Liam said stunned. It had been days since he’d seen Drake, he had been avoiding him since Drake left the bar. Drake didn’t feel the same and Liam needed to try to get his feelings in check before he wrecked the friendship and Drake left for good.   
“We need to talk.” Drake stated.  
“Come in.” Liam replied, stepping aside so Drake could come into his room. This is it, I’m going to lose my best friend. Liam thought.   
Drake stepped in and waited for Liam to close the door before he started.  
“What was with the kiss? You were drunk, right? It didn’t mean anything, how could it mean anything? You’re a damn prince and I’m nothing more than a lowly commoner!” Drake rambled.  
Liam was stunned, Drake felt the same way, Drake left because he thought Liam was drunk and would regret it. Liam knew he needed to answer Drake, but his mind was blank, he didn’t know what to say, how to answer.   
Before Liam could think he was crossing the distance between him and Drake. He placed his hand on Drake’s shoulder and kissed him, hard. He didn’t want Drake to have any questions as to what this kiss meant. Drake was kissing back the instant Liam’s lips were on his. Liam’s tongue ran across Drake’s lip looking for entrance and this time Drake complied. Their tongues tangled together fighting for dominance. Their kiss was all tongues and teeth, only breaking it when they needed to catch their breath.   
“I wasn’t drunk Drake.” Liam stated.  
Drake’s lips collided with Liam’s again. The kiss was hard and hungry. Liam undid the buttons of Drake’s shirt and pushed it off, he needed Drake to know his feelings and the best way was to show him. Drake’s hands went to hem of Liam’s sweater and pulled it up, they broke the kiss long enough to shed their shirts. Lips crashed back together, hands trailing each other bodies, touching exploring. Drake’s hands came to Liam’s belt, undoing it with fumbling hands. He undoes Liam’s belt and pants pushing them down freeing Liam’s thick, hard length from its confines. Drake broke the kiss and pushed Liam facedown onto the bed. Drake spit on his fingers, bringing them to Liam’s tight hole, slipping one finger inside twisting and gently working Liam’s tight hole open.   
“Drake,” Liam moaned.  
Drake slipped in another finger and worked them in and out.   
“Please Drake.” Liam moaned.  
Drake removed his fingers and quickly undid his belt and pants shoving them down freeing his throbbing hard length. He spit in his hand and rubbed it along his thick length. Drake pressed the head of his cock to Liam’s tight hole slowly easing himself in. Drake eased in inch by inch until he was fully seated in Liam’s tight ass, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion before moving.   
“You’re so fucking tight Liam.” Drake groaned.  
“Drake, please move.” Liam moaned.  
Drake pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in slowly. He kept a slow and steady pace trying to ease Liam into the feeling of being fucked.   
“Drake, harder.” Liam moaned.  
Drake pulled back and slammed back into him, hitting Liam’s prostate eliciting a throaty moan from Liam. Drake continued to snap his hips at a bruising pace, reaching around Liam and wrapping his hand around Liam’s thick length. Drake stroked Liam in time with his thrusts, pounding into Liam’s prostate with every hard thrust. Drake’s thrusts started to falter and he could feel Liam’s cock start to twitch in his hand. Drake continued to thrust frantically into Liam, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum deep in Liam’s tight ass. “Fuuuuuck! Liam!” Drake roared as he came.   
Drake pumped his hand along Liam’s length as he thrust through his own orgasm, hitting Liam’s prostate triggering Liam’s own release. Liam’s cock squirting rope after rope of milky cum onto his bed and Drake’s hand. Drake pulled out out, their bodies covered by a thin sheen of sweat. Drake collapsed next to Liam on the bed.   
“That was …” Liam started, rolling into Drake.  
“Yea, it was.” Drake replied, placing a kiss on Liam’s head.  
Drake and Liam laid there in each other’s arms, content, happy. They both knew this would change their friendship, but they also knew that it would be changing for the better.


End file.
